


What Destiny Holds

by do you even DORK (Vicaa344)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Body Horror, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW, Polyamory, Romance, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicaa344/pseuds/do%20you%20even%20DORK
Summary: A collection of the Arcana drabbles, one-shots and short series. Different ships, themes and ratings, as well as AUs.Feel free to leave requests and suggestions on my Tumblr @fortunate-storyteller





	1. Chapter List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For reader's convenience, here is a list of the chapters with characters featured in them.  
> I have three OCs that will be appearing in different chapters.  
> 1\. Gilbert, They/Them, Female biology  
> 2\. Michæla, She/Her, Female biology  
> 3\. Fithar, He/Him, Male biology

1\. Ginger Morning - Julian x OC [ Fluff ]

2\. Crime - Julian x OC [ Angst ]

3\. Violently Red - Asra x MC [ Angst + Gore ]

4\. Adventures with the Magician P1 - Asra x MC x Julian [ Angst, Fluff, Adventure ]

5\. Both of You - Julian x MC [ Fluff ]

6\. Nadia x MC [ Smut ]

7\. Julian x MC [ Smut ]


	2. Ginger Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble, Fluff  
> Julian x OC  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC - Gilbert, They/Them, female biology

The smell of ginger filled up the small bedroom to the brim. That was enough to wake them up even though they were quite a heavy sleeper. The smell of ginger and the lack of body heat next to them.

With a big yawn, Gilbert cracked open their eyes and then looked around the room. The sheets of the bed next to them were messed up but there was nobody there, to their surprise. After a while, however, they connected the dots and a sleepy smile appeared on their features. It must have been Julian baking some delicious gingerbread. He really knew how to spoil Gilbert.

They slowly got up from the bed and then put on Julian's shirt that had still been lying on the floor, the material hanging loosely around their smaller form. After a small stretch, Gilbert left the room directing their steps towards the kitchen, the smell getting stronger the closer they were to their destination. Expecting their ginger lover in there, they got quite a surprise when he was nowhere to be seen. Deep blue eyes widened, they looked around, only to find a fresh loaf of gingerbread waiting for them on a kitchen table. A note was placed next to it.

‘Hope it tastes good. I’ll be back in the evening for more of my love.

\- J’

Gilbert raised an eyebrow before a small smile settled on their features. Of course. All the mysteries and shenanigans would never leave their precious doctor. They turned the paper to find a few more words written on the back.

‘PS. Don’t take off my shirt until I come back.’


	3. Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble, Angst  
> Julian x OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC - Michæla, She/Her, Female Body

A quiet pitter-patter of rain was filling up the air as Michæla kept running through the alleys, trying to find the doctor. She was fearing the worst. It couldn’t possibly be true. He needed to be safe and sound.

Her steps eventually led her to the Rowdy Raven, the signboard lazily rocking back and forth in the rain. She could hear the usual chattering and clinking of glasses coming from inside but that wasn’t what she was looking for. Tears were already streaming down her cheeks, clean and salty water mixing together. Heart slamming against the ribs like a caged bird, Michæla looked into the narrow alleyway between the buildings.

She was expecting this. With fresh tears blurring her vision she dropped down to her knees next to the man. She was expecting this. She was fearing this. The damn thugs got to him. They got to him and left him here. Dumped him on the ground. A sob shook her body as she delicately lifted his head and put it in her lap, fingers tenderling brushing the damp, ginger hair out of his face.

Julian… Ilya Devorak.

Now, instead of a confident grin, there was an emotionless shell. His eyes were already closed, the eyepatch discarded somewhere on the cobblestone. Clothes rugged, stained with blood. His blood.

Michæla could have prevented this. She could have stopped those damn criminals. She had heard the leader of their little, pathetic group planning an attack on the doctor when she was passing the palace. The Countess’ own guards. Traitors. Michæla was hoping, very much trusting  Julian’s skills. But it was not enough, apparently. They must have outnumbered him.

And now, he was dead. Doctor Jules, Julian, Ilya Devorak was dead. With a huge gash in his stomach.


	4. Violently Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble, Gore  
> Asra x GN!MC  
> TW: Blood, Detailed Depiction of Gore.  
> Reader discretion adviced.

It took a long while for him to process what actually he was seeing. It took him a while to realise that it was real. Though horrible, horrifying and unbelievable, it was very much real. And painful.

In a puddle of crimson, there was MC’s body. Hair dishevelled, arms and legs sprawled around as if they were a ragdoll tossed on the ground. Their face was still and deformed but the expression of fright and pain was very much visible. Large scratches and tears in the skin were surrounding the now empty eye sockets, fingers bloody and with bits of tissue on them. Pieces of eyeballs with a red-coloured sclera were scattered around, clearly scratched out of the head.

Tears started streaming down Asra’s cheeks as he kept on watching in horror, unable to avert his gaze or move in any way whatsoever. He was paralyzed. Not even Faust was around - hiding under his clothes as soon as she noticed the dead.

The magician’s knees eventually gave out and he collapsed next to his apprentice, eyes wide and focused only on them. How could this happen? Was he so blind as not to see MC’s state? They had been fine before though, only a short cold catching them a month or two ago. But the plague? How? When? It was a true nightmare. Asra hadn’t noticed at all any signs of that disease. And he should be able to do so. He had been working on the cure for it after all. It was as if the plague had been sitting in MC for a long while, hiding inside of them and developing before striking. Had it ever done something like that before? If so, then Asra had no knowledge about that occurrence. It seemed so bizarre, unnatural almost. And yet, there were many illnesses acting in a similar fashion. Cloud the red place develop a new ability?

A stifled sob shook the magician’s body, his hands shakily, slowly reaching out to cup his apprentice’s massacred cheeks. The blood was already dry.

“Why MC…? Why?” he mumbled, cries getting more audible with each passing minute. “You are still… so young…”

One of his hands tenderly brushed their ripped skin, being very careful not to open the wounds even more. Despite MC’s whole face being covered in ruby red, Asra pressed his lips to their forehead, his tears falling onto their head and then slowly sliding down to their hair, collecting blood on their way.

It was a true nightmare.


	5. Adventures with the Magician | Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra x GN!MC x Julian  
> Short series, Angst, Fluff, Adventure, Multiple endings

The Vesuvian sun was pouring in through windows of a shop. The room was full of magical trinkets, shiny crystals, figures and whatnot that were reflecting the light in a bright rain of colours. The inside was calm. Not a single soul seemed to be around. It was quite unusual for the shop to be still closed at such an hour. It was getting very close to noon and the place would always open no later than nine in the morning.

And yet, the door stayed locked.

“-I need to go now, MC. This is urgent.”

“You always say that! Why can’t you take me with you this one time?”

The voices were coming from a small flat above the store, the owner’s home. The owner, an apprentice called MC was once again arguing with their master, Asra. They were arguing about the Magician’s another unexpected and mysterious trip.“It’s too dangerous,” Asra said.“So you’re going alone? If it’s so dangerous, then there should be someone with you!” MC argued with a quite annoyed but pleading face. “Please, Asra. Take me with you.”The white-haired male let out a soft sigh looking to the side. He couldn’t allow MC go with him. It was too dangerous for them. But he promised he would be more honest with them. That meant no more mysteries. After a while, the purple eyes moved back to the apprentice with a bit disappointed expression.

“Alright. But if I tell you to run, you run. No questions.”

MC’s eyes lit up and then hugged Asra tightly.

“Thank you! I promise I won’t be a burden!”

The magician just smiled sheepishly hugging them back. There was no way he could be angry with MC no matter what. They were too precious.

“You’d never be a burden.”

MC pulled away and then rushed to their shared bedroom to start packing up. Some spare clothes mainly and a few magical trinkets that would help them survive no matter where they would end up.

“Where are we going? Should I grab a few spare coins?” MC asked after a while, holding a pouch with some money.

Asra shook his head.

“No need for money. We are going to take a ship and I will only say that it might get quite hot,” he said already waiting by the door. “Ready?”

MC nodded before exiting the shop and then locking the door. Asra used his magic to additionally seal it up.

They started heading to the harbour in Vesuvia, a slight skip in MC’s step. They were very much curious where exactly they were going but they knew better than push Asra too much.

“Which one?” they asked eventually, looking at the different ships docked.

Small, big, trade, war - all kinds of ships. There were even a few small fishing boats as well as little canoes. Asra motioned a big, white, trading ship with two masts and light grey sails. On the side of it, there was its name - Snow Dolphin - written in neat, curly, black letters.

“Snow Dolphin. The captain’s name is Vard. Tall with black hair and bushy beard,” the white-haired magician said already walking up a plank leading onto the deck. He stopped in the middle of it though to look back at MC with a smile and then stretched out a hand for them to take.

“Need help?”

The apprentice smiled brightly and took their master’s hand before stepping onto the plank.

“Such a gentleman~”


	6. Both of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble, Fluff  
> Julian x F!MC

It was unexpected. Barely noticeable but it happened. The soft shift inside of _____ belly.

It clicked instantly.

With a huge grin, she rushed out of the living area to go to the kitchen, where she knew Ilya was attempting to cook something for dinner. She took him by surprise when he saw her get into the room so quickly and beaming. Luckily, nothing was dropped and or broken.

"_____? What is it, my darling? You look very happy," he said, a smile forming on his features as well.

Without even a word _____ grabbed his hand and then put it on her belly, eyes sparkling up at him. Pure confusion was the only thing visible on his face now.

"I don't understand, is something wrong with the-"

He was cut off when he felt it, eyes widening and realisation settling over his features.

A gentle raise and then fall in one spot of _____'s abdomen. Then another. Tears started stinging both of their eyes.

"I-i-it's- _____!" Ilya's expression filled with pure joy. "The baby! Our baby's kicking!"

_____ nodded eagerly before laughing when she was swept off her feet and twirled around with his arms tightly wrapped around her. The kitchen filled up with laughter, the two pirouetting around the kitchen in a rush of excitement and affection.

After she was set down, Ilya looked _____ deep in the eyes with unconditional love and happiness and then kissed her sweetly. The whole situation felt like a great victory that needed to be sealed and celebrated. It was nearly impossible to actually carry on with the kiss as two kept smiling. Nearly as soon as it was broken, Ilya dropped to his knees in front of _____ lifting her shirt a bit to place small smooches all around the baby bump.

"I promise, I'm going to keep you safe. Both of you."


End file.
